my life as an experiment
by cbyte64
Summary: my oc's life even after he meets flippy and becomes flippy's brother may contain flippy x flaky contains some references to call of duty black ops would be a crossover but can't really understand the way to get it just right so this is where I put it humanverse
1. escape

_10 years ago…_

_That is when things changed for me and my life._

_It started when I was 7 I was taken away from my family…_

_Not that I had any to begin with._

_They merely kept their faces covered by those surgery masks and wore those white coats that doctors wore so I just assumed they were doctors._

_How wrong I was…_

_For 6 years they trained me in the ways of killing when I asked why they just asked for me to focus on the training._

_Then on my 7__th__ year of being there with them did I learn what my purpose was._

"_Begin procedure!" those were the last words I heard before I was unconscious._

_When I woke up they put me in a room with this weird dead person that they called a zombie they told me to give it a command._

_So I did and the command was to do 5 pushups even though it had 1 leg it still obeyed._

_They said "wonderful."_

_That was all and then they just let me sit in a room without windows and just 5 of those zombies._

_Then the voices started to come…_

_I started to hear somebody going save us it was a little girl around the age of 7._

_Then I started to hear others one sounded like a Russian always asking for some vodka, A german talking about science, a jap who just rambled on and on about honor, and one who sounded like he was a United States Marine. In time I began to understand._

_I then noticed little puppies running around in my room that just appeared from electricity one night._

_Then I knew._

_I knew then that I was part of an experiment and they weren't doctors but scientist who merely wanted to find someone who wouldn't be missed to create a super weapon for this thing they called W.A.R. or Weaponized Animal Regiment._

_I began to learn of my captors names they were a german group called group 935._

_Then I took my opportunity to escape I had been learning to use my ability's since they just kept me locked in that room._

_I learned that six souls were infused into my body. One for each voice I was hearing including the sound of barks that I was hearing in my head._

_I learned to control an army and to fight single handedly. Then they came to "examine" me but the voices said that they merely wanted to perform more experiments._

_My soldiers were dead already because they only fed me not my minions._

_So I followed them to the lab and saw many soldiers dressed in those uniformes of that old regiment in Germany. They called them Nazi's. They wanted a demon stration of my power so I gave them one._

"_Open fire!"_

_They started to fire at me and wouldn't stop but the bullet's just went around me then one of the voices told me to speak a single sentence._

"_FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!" it came out demonic and didn't sound like me then those puppies appeared._

_They started to wreak havoc so I took my chance and ran they started to chase after me after they dispatched the doggies._

"_There he goes, after him men!"_

_Then I met him he was about as tall as me and wore a camofladge uniform that said W.A.R. and wore a beret he heard them and hid me in his jacket and ran. That was when I was adopted as my saviors younger brother…_

**Please read and review it is my second fan fic and contains my oc private corben combites who flippy adopted as his only younger brother because his family died.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hear the voices again it is my 20 birthday though the cake says 10.

Brother keeps coming home late and when he does he brings HER.

He brings the lady with the red hair and flakes. She is pretty and when I ask about her brother just looks at me and I know that is my cue to leave.

There is a new voice I don't know why but it sounds familiar.

It calls me son but I don't understand.

Brother isn't paying attention to me anymore.

I miss my brother.

What did she do to my BROTHER!

I decided to go find some answers at the place he found me.

Back at the compound of group 935.

Upon arriving a voice said to call it but it was faint. It said its name was Cthulhu or something like that.

Upon entering I was surrounded by men in the same uniform as brother.

They knocked me out and took me to their base and started asking questions about my brother but they kept putting Sargent in front of his name.

I told them that my brother would come and save me.

They just laughed and conscripted me to their army. That is where I met them.

Mouse kaboom and sneaky both were to be my mentors they treated the same as my brother did when he found me. I asked if they knew the girl he was hanging around with. They said her name was flaky.

The next day they told me to do everything that the drill instructor told me to do.

During training he started insulting me and a voice inside screamed enough.

The next thing I knew he was all the way across the base impaled on a jet a clear 1/2 a mile a way.

When they followed the tracks they found me continuing on the work out.

The next day a new drill instructor was appointed to oversee my training.

He met a more gruesome similar fate.

He was sent into the firing range for heavy weapons live fire.

There was almost nothing left aside from his head.

When they checked where I was I was at the parade grounds continuing on with the training.

The process kept on repeating for several weeks until one just ticked me into killing him there and then. I should have been more careful of the cameras. I just felt something warm covering my hand and when I looked there was his still beating heart in my hands as he slowly bled to death his ribs were completely shattered along with his sternum and clavicle.

They threw me into cell block a and only allowed one visitor at a time with high security such as 4 mg nests and 2 tanks along with a security tower with about 15 snipers.

Usually my only visitors were mouse and sneaky.

Then the general showed up.

Upon his entry I looked up. Then went on to carving with a present from mouse and sneaky a Bowie knife with their names and brothers carved in the blade.

Sneaky and mouse promised to find brother and let him know where I was.

He came in asking if I wanted out of this hell hole.

Of course I did.

He said they needed a weapon since their perfect one ran of I was going to be his replacement until the war was won.

I asked what war.

All he said was to report back to the barracks ASAP and report to my squad with my friends mouse and sneaky.

Upon arriving I saw the first batch of wounded completely missing limbs, eyes, organs, sometimes their humanity.

I knew I wouldn't make it without possibly some injury.

Upon being shipped out I asked for some status using my fear factor.

The best I got was that the tiger was back and that they were getting the special weapon here ASAP from happy tree town. I would get to see my brother again.

Once we landed we were met with ferocious resistance and were left to fend for ourselves. I just called out for that strange voice while I was behind cover all he said was "call my name son for you are my heir," he said "scream Cthulhu!"

As he said it I said it and hundreds of men just froze staring at the horror that ensued.

Entire bodies of people just exploded. Others were eaten alive while some were just killed as their killers laughed with pleasure. As I watched I recognized an emblem I was all too familiar with it was group 935's emblem. The blazing eyes of the super soldiers.

All I had to do was scream for them to die and then the horrors stopped and bowed down as did I for at that scream my father erupted from the ocean.

His head large and shaped like a squid complete with tentacles and his mouth lined with the teeth of the greatest predators. His ears shaped like those of elves in the tales of old with gills behind them. His back strong and mighty with majestic wings. His arms strong and wide with three taloned fingers and with tentacles that spiraled down them. His legs strong and finned.

Upon his arrival all the soldiers pissed them selves and stood unmoving like a deer caught in the headlights. He charged forward as a helicopter arrived and landed. He charged with his army of horrors straight into the camp of group 935.

As the helicopter landed I saw a familiar streak of green as a knife was pressed against my throat and yellow eyes came into my field of view.

"Who are you and what is the sit rep!" He yelled.

"Brother?"

"I have no brother but one that ran away."

"Is that you Flippy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you my brother or not because that is his knife and uniform!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your brother and I have missed you."  
"What are you doing here you idiot you are supposed to be at home not in the middle of a place that's about to be sent to the bottom of the ocean!"

"What!" I tried to scream over the screams of the dead as they ran by to the enemy base."

"Listen," he said "the Tigre general is wanting to lure me out for revenge, and he plans to get it this time by sending all of us and his men. To the bottom of the ocean."

"Alright but who is the red head you hang out with you never answered my questions about her."

"Oh you mean Flaky well she and I were friends then boyfriend/girlfriend and now are fiancés."

Just then mouse decides to interrupt.

"Well congratulations on finally finding a girl."

"It's not my fault that Fliqpy scared away all of the others I tried to get but he said he will accept Flaky."

"Okay but what about our current situation how are we going to do this one."

"Ummm, guys." "Guys!"

"What is it now little bro..."

"Yeah," I said as I was being thrown into a truck, "they are taking me because of my relation to you and they say they have Flaky."

"Bring back my annoying little brother now."

"Not unless you come with us to be used as a tool." The tiger general.


End file.
